It started with a video camera
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: "Ed, stay where you are. I think Ethan's going to walk to you." Winry said in a voice that told Edward that if he moved he'd either find a wrench in his ass or he'd be without any nighttime goods for at least a month. Random one-shots of Edward and his family.
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't have posted this, just because I have so many things I need to update on, but, eh, it's only a one-shot. **

**I know in the anime and manga, Ed has a son and a daughter, but I just can't imagine him with a daughter. So I gave him twin sons :) So much more entertaining. **

* * *

Winry Elric was a strong wife to her husband, Edward Elric. She was strong enough to wait for him whenever he left for a journey. She was strong enough to have built his automail arm and leg. She was strong enough to have fixed up his leg when it needed to be maintained after his right arm was returned to him. She was a blonde hothead who was able to hold her own in battle.

Well, that strong hothead was running around the living room of her home with the only video camera that they owned, making sure to keep their two children in view. Video cameras were newly made, and when they came into stock for the public, the Elric's made sure to get one. If they could capture their spawns lives on camera, they would make sure to do so.

Edward and Winry were married at the age of twenty, and when they were, they found that they were pregnant shortly after. Winry felt as if they were blessed when they found they were having identical twins, though Edward felt as if he were unlucky. I mean, if they were having two children at once, didn't that mean they had more chances to screw up?

Names were a nightmare. Winry wanted something that matched. Something that had a little ring to it with the twins. Edward wanted names that were completely different. If they were different, he was less bound to mix them up. They eventually settled on Ethan and Anthony.

Well, after they were born, Winry and Ed had absolutely no sleep, and were trying to do their best as parents. So, currently, Winry was running around the living room with the video camera watching the two boys that she was so sure were going to walk. They were only six months old.

Edward had tried to explain that their kids wouldn't walk, but she wouldn't hear any of it. She reasoned with, "Even if they aren't going to walk, at least we'll still have some of their lives on tape!"

The two golden blonde boys were sitting in matching blue footed sleepers, and looking to each other and back to Winry. Anthony reached up for Winry, but Ethan was trying to push Anthony over.

"Winry, come on, the boys just want to play with each other. Right, boys?" Ed asked as he knelt down slightly to the pair. At the sight of Ed, Ethan stopped trying to push over Anthony and set his sights on his Father.

"Ed, stay where you are. I think Ethan's going to walk to you." Winry said in a voice that told Edward that if he moved he'd either find a wrench in his ass or he'd be without any nighttime goods for at least a month.

"Come on, Win, I doubt he'll-" well, as luck would have it, Ethan pushed himself to his feet and reached up to Edward. The golden blonde Father couldn't believe it. His son was walking to him at only six months old. It was a miracle. As Anthony saw his brother standing, he followed suit and pushed himself to his feet as well, reaching for Edward too.

"Oh my God, Ed!" Winry exclaimed in amazement. As the two boys heard their Mother, their heads snapped toward her and they both fell to their bottoms.

"That was all on you." Ed laughed as he was whacked in the ass with a wrench.

And he didn't get his nighttime goods until the boys _could_ walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**To all my lovely readers and reviewers: **

**In the fics that I write, Edward usually has two sons. Ethan and Anthony. Now, I understand that the names are dangerously close to the two people who run the "Smosh" youtube channel "Ian and Anthony". I understand this, and I would appreciate this if no one mentions this again. I am not a fan of "Smosh"; and I do not wish to be reminded of the ironic naming the four have in common.**

* * *

A knock on the door before Riza Hawkeye, Roy's assistant, walked in the room. She had recently cut her long blonde locks to be short on the base of her neck. Her brown eyes were still sharp as a tack as they caught on that he had not been doing his paperwork yet again.

"General Mustang, there's someone here to see you," Hawkeye said in a gentle, yet stern voice, as she walked into the room. She held a file which was probably filled with paperwork that she would add to the pile once she had the chance. "Edward Elric." as she spoke this name a smirk grew on the raven haired man's face.

"Elric, huh? This should be pleasant." Roy said as he stood from his desk. If history was of any indication this would mean that there would be some sort of a screaming fit. Though, times had changed. Last Roy had heard Edward had returned to his hometown in the rural Resembool. Rumor had it that Edward had gotten married and reproduced, though no one knew for sure.

It had been a long while since Roy had even heard from the Elric. After his resignation was finalized, Roy hadn't thought about contacting the eighteen year old that had stormed through his office all those years ago. It had been eleven years since the resignation was finalized, and Roy had never once thought of having anything to do with Edward Elric once more.

Until today.

Roy walked out of his office in slight curiosity. Why would the Elric come to him after all these years? Roy had assumed that it was just that Edward really _did _think he was a bastard and didn't want to have anything to do with him.

There he was. Long blonde hair that used to be put in a braid was now in a ponytail that hung limply against his neck and slightly against his back. He wore a long sleeved navy blue shirt, though the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, and he wore a pair of slacks.

"Yo, Mustang!" he called out with a cheerful smile.

"Fullmetal," Roy drawled calmly. "You're back in Central?"

"Come on, Mustang, I gave up that title a long time ago. Just Ed," Edward told. Mustang gave a nod as he stood near the man who used to be a teen. Much to Roy's horror, standing next to Edward, the blonde was inches taller than him, as he used to tease him for being short. "But yeah, I'm back in Central. Winry's thinking of moving to Central, and she wants to look around."

"And you would be moving with her?" Roy asked, and the two paused for a moment.

"Of course I would, she's my wife," Ed laughed it off for a moment before pausing once more. "You didn't know?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I was unaware of you being..married.." Roy trailed off. If someone who worked under him knew, he was sure that someone would say something.

"Yeah, we've been married for...damn, Winry will kill me if I don't remember how long we've been married..almost ten years." Edward told as he finally remembered the year they were going on being married.

"Really? Ten years?" Roy raised an eyebrow. "Well, a congratulations is in order."

"That would be late," Ed laughed it off. "Anyway, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd come by and say hi. Winry and I want to go out to lunch. Wanna come?" the Elric suggested.

"Well, I suppose I could take an hour off to go out to lunch with you guys," Roy smirked. "I'll grab my coat and we can go."

Roy was quick to grab his coat before the two left. As soon as they were able to leave the building, Roy noticed Winry waiting for them. She wore a light blue dress that went down to her ankles and a pink light sweater. Her long blonde hair Roy had only ever seen in a ponytail was down against her shoulders, though a small portion of the bottom was in a loose ponytail.

"General Mustang, it's good to see you." Winry said as the two of them approached her.

"Please, just call me Roy," Roy told her as the three of them stood. "You could have come inside, you know." he told her.

"Oh, I know, but I had to wait outside with the boys." Winry told.

"Boys?" Roy asked.

"Oh, yeah, Winry and I have two sons. Where are they, anyway?" Ed asked as he noticed they were not near their Mother.

"They wanted to play around the steps, so I let them go on as long as they stayed together," Winry told. "We can get them on the way." she added. The three of them started to walk down the steps when Winry suddenly stopped to someone yanking on her dress.

"Mom! I was able to push Anthony down the steps without him stopping!" the voice of the yanking kid called out.

"Ethan, that's terrible. You shouldn't push your brother," Winry scolded lightly. Roy looked over the kid who seemed to definitely be a spawn of Edward and Winry. His hair was styled like Edward's and it was the same golden blonde color. Though his eyes were blue like Winry's. "Now, where is he?" she began scanning the area for her other son.

"Right here!" a voice rang out and Roy looked behind him with wide eyes. This child looked exactly the same as the other. They were even wearing the same outfit! If he didn't know any better he would think they were clones.

"Anthony, don't scare the General!" Winry scolded her other son. "I'm sorry about them, Roy." she apologized as she brought both of her boys close to her.

"They look exactly alike." Roy stated and Edward began to laugh.

"That's because they're twins, Mustang. Identical twins," Ed continued to laugh. He just couldn't get enough of this. "Let's get going and go to lunch. I'm starving!"

"Yeah!" the one they called Ethan exclaimed as he stood nearer to his Father. It seemed as though Anthony was closer to Winry as he clutched her dress tightly, and Ethan was closer to Edward as he stood nearer to him and acted more like him.

* * *

They got a table, ordered their food, and finally it arrived. The five of them sat and ate before Winry and Edward began telling Roy about how they were having another baby.

"Another baby?" Roy asked with an eyebrow raised. He didn't even know about the two they had! And they were having another one?

"Yep, we're having another baby. Hoping for a girl this time so I don't get squirted in the face." Edward told.

"_And _we're hoping for this one to only be _one _baby," Winry laughed. "When I found out that the one baby I thought I was having was going to be two, I freaked out and looked through Ed's family history. Turns out that his Mom had twins all over her family."

"Yeah, and apparently twins run through the Father's side, so I guess I just happened to get Winry pregnant with twins." Ed added to Winry's statement.

"I feel bad for Alphonse." Mustang joked with a smirk.

"Aw, Mustang, you made a joke," Edward said in awe. "We should celebrate with drinks!" he cheered.

"Edward, your children are present." Winry gave warning and Edward stopped joking around. The five of them spent a bit more time together before the Elric's had to make their leave.

"Don't overwork yourself, Mustang," Edward told before they were leaving. "I'll be coming by to visit you soon enough. I think Winry's gonna make the move to come here before our new baby's born. She wants the kids to experience life beyond the whole country bumpkin stereotype."

"I'll make sure that I'm ready for you," Mustang chuckled. "Knowing you, you'll probably show up at random times in the night or something."

"You know it!" Ed smirked.

* * *

**I've decided to continue this, though the updates will be slow. Just a couple of random one-shots of Edward and his family. **


	3. Chapter 3

When Winry gave birth to their daughter, the twins decided the best thing she could get from her big brothers was a name. They searched long and wide through every baby name they could find. They searched in their parents room and closet to find an old dusty book that said something about baby names for twins. Probably something Winry had bought only for Ed to throw in the back of the closet.

It had only been a day since the birth of their knew sister and she was yet to be named.

"Hevlaska?" Ethan asked. Anthony stuck his tongue out to this.

"You can't name a baby Hevlaska!" he protested. "You need to name her something like 'Annie' or 'Lizzy'." he added.

"Why don't we name her something cool, like, 'Mega bot sister'?" Ethan asked. He got a look from Anthony that reminded him or their Mother when she was yelling at their Father.

"Let's name her Kristina. Then we can call her Kristy." Anthony suggested. Ethan lit up at this.

"Yeah, let's go tell Mom!" The two of them dashes from their parent's room to find Winry sitting on the sofa feeding their sister from her breast. As luck would have it, their parents were arguing about her name.

"Do you seriously think that naming her Emily would be a good idea?" Winry asked with an angry tone. Edward had told his boys to steer clear of messes and shenanigans. He said something about Winry's hormones continuing to run wild even after the baby was born.

"Better than what you wanted. Seriously? Dante?" Ed argued with her. Or at least he started an argument.

"I think Dante Amelia Roze Elric is a beautiful name!" Winry shouted, though stayed somewhat calm for the sake of the infant that was currently feasting on her chest.

"You only think so since you didn't have to battle a woman named Dante, and didn't have a woman named Roze constantly in trouble!" Ed exclaimed. He didn't have to stay calm for the sake of another human being.

"Dad!" Ethan interrupted.

"Mom!" Anthony followed suit.

Winry and Edward snapped in the direction of the boys after hearing the titles they had grown accustomed to after so long.

"What is it?" Winry asked, seeming almost instantly calm.

"We have a name for the baby!" Ethan exclaimed.

"A name?" Ed asked.

"Kristina. And we can call her Kristy for short." Anthony told.

"Kristina." Ed and Winry said in unison. The two lit up at the name, and were honestly surprised their boys could work together for long enough to find a name perfect for their baby sister.

"A middle name?" Edward asked.

"Well, we could use Emily like you wanted." Winry suggested.

"Kristina Emily Elric?" Ed thought, placing a hand on his chin. "Sounds good to me!" he exclaimed with a smirk. The boys joined in with the smirks they inherited from their Father.

"Looks like you finally have a name, Kristy." Winry cooed to her daughter who grunted in response.

* * *

**I think I'm going to try updating this every day, but I'm also trying to work on 'Just a Dream'. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's so short that I'm going to add on another fic to this as well. It'll be like a...two for one deal, you know? ;) **

* * *

"Ethan! Anthony! Where is your sister?" Winry asked in a worried tone. She had left the room for three minutes. Before she even left the room she asked Ethan and Anthony to keep an eye on her while she was gone. She was just getting a screw driver.

"I have no idea, Mom." Ethan said with an innocent look in his eye. Though, while he could pull it off, his innocence was nowhere near as innocent as Anthony could pull off.

"She was on her blanket a second ago." Anthony added, mustering up an innocent look in his eye much like Ethan was doing.

"Oh, no, don't you two pull that-" Winry was cut short when she saw her daughter crawling around the coffee table and near her.

Kristy was a cute baby with blonde hair much like Winry's and blue eyes that also was inherited from her Mother. She had no trace of Edward, though in some of her actions she acted like her Father. Her blonde hair that was inherited from Winry had a light curl in it that Winry's did not have. Neither of the parents understood where the curls came from.

"Surprise!" the boys called in unison as they watched their sister cry. As their Mother walked out of the room, Kristy had tried to go after her, though wasn't quick enough. As soon as Winry was out of sight, the blonde baby got distracted and had wandered around the coffee table. Only to appear when Winry was once again in her line of vision.

"Why didn't you come and get me as soon as you knew?" Winry asked, though couldn't become angry as she stood with a bright smile. She quickly knelt down and was able to take the baby that had finally reached her destination.

"We wanted you to freak out," Ethan said with the same smirk his Father had. He was quickly elbowed in the ribs by his twin. "Oh, and we thought if we said something she would stop.." he trailed off.

"Well, thank you for watching after her for me," Winry said as she reached out to pat each of the boys' heads. "I'm going to tell your Father." she added, strolling through the small house they owned in Central to tell Edward.

* * *

As Kristy grew, the rest of the family did as well. When Kristy turned three-years old, everyone had gathered around for a little party. This included Alphonse – who came back from a long journey in Xing to be with them-;as well as many others.

When Kristy was three years-old, the boys had just turned twelve. They were on the brink of adolescence, and yet no one could tell the two apart. Except for, of course, Edward, Winry, and Kristy. Alphonse also seemed to have a vague understanding of differences between the two.

"Hey there." Ethan peeked around to Mustang. He gave a slight smirk to the boy who seemed to look more like his Father every day. It took Roy back to see Edward's sons at the same age that Ed was when he first became a state alchemist.

"Hello.." Roy trailed off, a bit uncomfortable around Ed's kids.

"Hey!" Anthony peeked around the other side of Mustang. The man jumped slightly and groaned at the two. They were always scaring people like that, and it didn't seem as though they were getting out of that habit. They had started dressing a bit differently, though, so Edward and Winry liked to think they did a good job with making them feel independent.

"Ethan! Anthony! Don't give Mustang a heart attack!" Edward scolded before having to carry a birthday cake out of the kitchen. The boys shrunk away from the raven haired man after they were scolded by their Father, before moving on to other prey.

"Hey, Ethan," Alphonse said as he approached one of the twins. "Hey, Anthony." he told the other. It seemed as though he was able to tell the two apart. It was especially well since he only saw them when he came home to visit from journeys. Alphonse was currently using the house in Resembool whenever he wasn't traveling since Edward and Winry still kept it clean, and they visited there for vacations.

"Hey, Al." The two said in unison. They were quiet before everyone announced that they were singing the birthday song. Everyone gathered around and they sang the birthday song before Kristy blew out the candles. Once she did, she demanded that she open her presents, but she only would if she got to sit with her big brothers while doing so.

Ethan sat on the right of Kristy, and Anthony sat on the left. She threw each side of her large puffy pink dress on their slacks and began to dig in the presents. She made Ethan and Anthony take turns reading the cards, and made sure that they got an equal amount of turns.

"This one is from Mom and Dad." Ethan said before Kristy had at it. She had gotten a large stuffed animal that she had been wanting, and she was the happiest three–year old on the planet for the moment. She continued to open her presents with more anticipation and excitement until they were all played with.

"You wear tiaras!" Kristy exclaimed as she took two pink fluffed tiaras and placed one on each of her brothers' heads. Winry and Edward made sure to get plenty of pictures of this. They would need them for when the boys starting bringing home dates.

"Edward, will you help me clean up the wrapping paper from the presents?" Winry asked and Edward quickly agreed to assist. Better to do so and not get hit in the wrench than disagree and end up doing so anyway with a wound to the head.

"So, Kristy, what did you wish for when you blew out your candles?" Alphonse asked her as he knelt down.

"If I tell you it won't come true!" she pouted slightly, and puffed out her cheeks.

"Well, did it come true?" Al asked with honest curiosity. He was shocked when she began to nod.

"_Because I wished to spend my birthday with my big brothers."_

* * *

**Okay, guys, that was just d'aaww. She was three, she can't possibly be Mary–Sue, so can we tone down on any sort of review that happens with that? Thank you :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**When I posted yesterday, I forgot to mention a little 'Happy Easter' in there. Since I'm atheist, I'm not a big celebrator on Easter, but it's still fun to decorate eggs with the kids and spend time with my family. Happy late Easter everybody! **

* * *

When Kristy had turned five–years old, she was sent off to her first day of school. Of course, they had moved to Central, which meant that little Kristy would be going to a public school in Central.

Ethan and Anthony had been going to public schools in Central since they had moved there, though it wasn't such a big deal. The twins had been to school in Resembool before. They knew the difference, and were educated both ways. Kristy was just starting out, which caused Edward and Winry to be more worried about her than ever.

"Ethan, Anthony, hold Kristy's hand and walk her to the car," Winry said as she gathered some of their things. Ever since they had moved to Central, Winry and Edward had thought it better to by a car, since with a growing family, they would need one. "I'll be down in a minute." she said as she sent the three of her children out.

"Ethan, Ant, where are we going?" Kristy asked with her big blue eyes staring into her brothers' eyes. She had her curly blonde hair in two pigtails that complimented her pink dress and school bag.

"We're going to school." Ethan answered her. He and Anthony were fourteen–years old, and had grown to wear different clothing. Ethan wore a plaid button-up shirt and some jeans. Over his shoulder was the school bag that his Mother had taken him shopping for.

"What's school?" she asked, blinking with confusion.

"School is where you go to learn." Anthony answered her question this time. Anthony wore a black long sleeved t–shirt, though the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. He wore a pair of jeans that were identical to Ethan's, though his school bag was different than his twin's.

"I wanna learn!" Kristy exclaimed with a bright smile. Winry came out moments later with the video camera that her and Edward had bought when Ethan and Anthony were babies. "Let's go, Mommy!" she laughed and giggled slightly as Ethan and Anthony gave her a tickle.

"Just a minute, we're waiting on your Father," Winry told them. She had grown much older, just as her children were. Winry was no longer the young energetic blonde that she used to be, though a thirty – five year old woman. Even at her age, she was still beautiful, though. "Ed! Get down here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ed shouted out as he ran out of their apartment and to the car. Once everyone was situated, Winry and Edward pulled in front of the elementary school that Kristy had to be at a bit earlier than Ethan and Anthony had to be for their school.

"Just a second, baby," Winry said as she got the video camera turned on and situated. "Alright, it's time for your first day of school."

"Damn, our kids are growing up so fast." Ed said, though in reality was on the brink of tears, and almost couldn't contain it. The only thing that kept his tears inside his lids were the fact that his two sons were snickering from behind him.

"Will you be alright at school, Kristy?" Winry asked as she knelt to be eye–to–eye with her only daughter.

"Uh huh! I wanna learn!" she exclaimed in pure childish happiness. Winry could only smile.

"I'm sure you will. You'll learn a lot, and I want you to tell me all that you'll learn, alright?" Winry told her.

"I promise, Mommy," Kristy said before looking to her brothers. "Ethan! Ant! I wanna say bye bye!" she said quickly before running to them.

"You want to say bye to us?" Ethan asked, blinking slightly. He looked to Anthony who just shrugged in response.

"Bye, Kristy. We'll see you after school." Anthony said, kneeling and giving his sister a hug.

"See ya, Kris." Ethan smirked, kneeling and giving his only sister a hug as well.

"Bye bye!" she smiled brightly in exclamation before she let go of the two and ran off.

Everyone was silent the whole ride to Ethan and Anthony's school.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom! Tell Anthony that I'm taller than him!" Ethan called through the apartment. Winry was doing the dishes and trying to keep her fifteen – year old sons entertained. A Mother would think she wouldn't have to keep her two sons who were fifteen – years old entertained, though she did. She didn't even have to keep her six – year old daughter entertained as much as she did for her

"You're not taller than me!" Anthony shouted as he came after him. They had both grown out their golden hair, though not by much. It reached the ends of their necks, and stopped in ragged cuts. They each had cowlicks that resembled their Father's.

"Ethan, Anthony, you're each the same height. We measured you last week, remember?" Winry told them. She turned from the dishes to see that Edward was showing Kristy transmutation circles. He had done the same thing to Ethan and Anthony when they were her age, though they had no interest in alchemy.

"So, Kristy, do you want to be an alchemist like your Daddy was?" Edward asked as he continued to show her alchemy books he had kept at all times on the bookshelf.

"Uh uh!" she pouted. "I want to be like Mommy!" All the boys in the apartment forgot about their troubles and gave a groan. She would be a hard one.

* * *

**It's so short, but I'm trying to post every day. I was going to add another chapter onto this, but I couldn't figure one out in time. Thanks for reading, guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Part One

**Sorry about the wait, guys. I didn't even realize the dates, and then I just fell asleep without even posting. Here's something for you! I'll get the next one done quickly. It's a part one this time.**

* * *

"Mom! We're going to be late!" Kristy called out to Winry as she had been doing her hair. As Kristy had been growing older, she had begun to go through her teenage years. Now, at thirteen – years old, Kristy was the main center of attention in the household.

While Ethan and Anthony had once been the center of attention for being twins, now it was Kristy for being a diva. She had developed an attitude, and no one could seem to cure it. She had her moments where she was sweet to her brothers; though she was mainly only sweet for Edward when he would buy her things.

Ethan and Anthony were twenty – one years old. When they were eighteen – years old, they had decided to take a year off of school. Eventually, at twenty – years old, Winy and Edward managed to force them to go back to school, where they both went to separate Universities. They were glad to be halfway across the world from each other, and as far as anyone they were with knew, they didn't have an identical twin brother.

Though, Kristy wasn't yelling out because of anything that was 'diva related'; as Edward would call it. She was yelling because her brothers were coming home from Creta and Xing to spend a month with them. It would be their birthday soon, and they would be twenty – two. That was the main reason they were coming home from University.

"I know, Kristy, I know!" Winry laughed as she got the car keys. "Edward! Let's go!" she exclaimed. Edward and Winry had expanded Winry's automail business to become much more popular around Central. People all over Central city were coming to find Winry's automail, and the population from Winry's previous shop in Rush Valley was always bugging Winry to come and work there as well.

Since Winry's new business was doing so well, they had gotten enough money to buy a house instead of the apartment they had gotten when the twins were nine – years old, and Kristy hadn't even been born yet.

They were able to get the new house they lived in when the twins were seventeen – years old, and Kristy was eight – years old. When that happened, all the kids got their own rooms. Even though Kristy already had her own room, she had a much bigger one in the new house.

They also lived closer to Roy who had come to visit them occasionally. Winry and Edward had talked about going back to Resembool for a while, and maybe fixing up the house, though Alphonse had stopped traveling with his growing age, and had decided to settle down. He asked permission, and Winry decided she would be happier if Alphonse used the house then for them to just use it for the summer.

"I'm coming!" Ed laughed as he walked out of his room. He hadn't seen his boys since they first went off to University. They hadn't come back in a long while, so Edward had assumed that they were either getting very _very_ drunk, or they were actually studying. Not a chance in hell.

They drove to the train station to pick up the kids. Anthony would be coming at three in the afternoon, and Ethan would be coming at six in the evening. It gave plenty of time in between.

When Anthony first peeked out of the crowd at the station, Kristy spotted him and ran towards him. She was lifted slightly in his arms, and they two hugged before everyone chatted him up.

"What was it like in Xing?" Kristy asked with wonder filling her voice. She had assumed that everyone was Xingese and people were really smart.

"It was a lot like here, actually. The only differences are that it is really _really_ hot, and not many people look like us." Anthony explained.

"Ethan, let me tell you a little something, you and Ethan have strong Xerxes blood, and that hasn't been around for hundreds of years. You're seventy percent Amestrian, and the rest of that is Xerxes. That's why there aren't many people that look like you." Ed explained to him with a laugh.

"Ed, get the hell out of your science world, our son is finally home from University and you want to chat him up on chemistry?" Winry frowned.

"It's _biology_, Winry." Ed groaned.

"Same difference." Winry said before going back to Anthony. They all returned home and Anthony decided he was tired and wanted to go retire to his room for a bit. No one objected, seeing as how he had to ride through the desert for a long while before getting on the trail from Resembool. Anthony hadn't even told them how he stopped to see Alphonse for a bit before he left.

"Crap, Win, I gotta go get Ethan." Ed groaned when he realized it was nearing six. It wasn't that he wasn't excited, it was that he was tired. He had taken a nap for a long while, and now he was tired.

"I'll drive." Winry frowned. She was also a bit tired, though not for the same reasoning. She had been cooking and cleaning all day. When they arrived, they noticed their son coming out of the station. Kristy had come along and repeated her actions from Anthony, though with Ethan.

"Hey, squirt!" Ethan smirked as he took her in his arms.

"I'm not a squirt!" Kristy pouted, her cheeks puffing out slightly.

"I know, I know," Ethan laughed. "Ant came before me, right? Where is he? Didn't miss his brother enough to come say hi?" he joked.

"He fell asleep at home, Ethan. Let's get going and you can see him." Winry said. Everyone was chatting him up as well, though the questions were all about Creta instead.

"So, Ethan, what was Creta like?" Kristy asked.

"Pretty much the same as here, except a lot more dirt." Ethan said simply.

"Wow!" Kristy smiled. "I'd like to go to Creta one day."

"Maybe when you're older, kid. Maybe when you're older." Ethan told.


	8. Chapter 7: Part Two

A young woman came running toward Ethan and the two locked eye contact. As soon as they had seen each other they smiled. This young woman had short red hair and blue eyes. She and Ethan's hands locked together before he moved to introduce them.

"Mom, Dad, Kristy, this is Alexis. She's my girlfriend from Creta, and I wanted to introduce you guys," Ethan introduced. "Alexis, this is my Mom, Dad, and little sister Kristy."

"It's nice to meet you all." she said with a smile.

"You can call me Winry, and this is Ed," Winry said with a smile. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Around six months," Ethan admitted. "Let's head home, I'm feeling kinda tired from being on the train for so long."

"Alright." Ed smirked. He guided them to the car and everyone rode to the house. When they got home, the family spent some time together and got to know Alexis a bit better before retreating to their rooms to sleep.

In the morning, Anthony had gone to sleep so early that he had woken before anyone else and had gone to the kitchen for breakfast. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned the light on in the kitchen to see better. It was around four in the morning, and Anthony had always been an early riser, unlike Ethan.

"Ethan?" an unfamiliar voice spoke behind him, and he was quick to jump and turn. He had never seen this girl before. Alexis hadn't recognized that it wasn't Ethan, though she had never been told that Ethan was an identical twin either. "Why are you up so early?"

"Oh..um.." Anthony trailed off. He and Ethan had switched places on multiple occasions when they were younger, which resulted in them getting into trouble, though they were adults now. It simply wasn't done. Though, there was no use in having to tell her unless they had to. "Guess I was getting restless. Been a while since I've been home."

"Yeah, I guess it has.." Alexis said quietly. Apparently she hadn't noticed that Ethan was still in the bed when she woke up and heard someone in the kitchen. "You've never woken up this early before. Whenever you woke up at noon you were cranky." this was true, Ethan had inherited that from their Father.

"Maybe being with my family is making me act differently." Anthony shrugged. He was surprised she hadn't noticed just yet that he wasn't Ethan. Though, no one ever did notice, even when they were standing together in the same room.

"Morning.." Winry groaned as she walked in the room. She was rubbing her eyes, and hadn't noticed that Ethan wasn't Ethan just yet. It may have been her rubbing her eyes, or her exhaustion.

"What are you doing up so early, Mom?" Anthony asked. She had definitely noticed that Anthony was Anthony now.

"I heard you getting up," Winry said quietly. "Where's your brother?"

"Still in bed." Anthony answered her. He did see that Alexis was about to ask about his brother, since she hadn't even known he had one, though footsteps came up from behind them and a voice identical to Anthony's spoke.

"Alexis, when did you leave bed?" Ethan groaned out. He wasn't doing well in the early hours of the morning. He had woken up from Winry walking in the kitchen and had been tempted to yell 'shut up!'; but remembered that Alexis was there and walked out to find where she was.

"Ethan?" Alexis asked before looking back at Anthony and backing away from the two of them to see them both standing together. "Why are there two of you?!" she yelled out, seeming frightened.

"They're twins, sweetheart." Winry said, seeming a lot more awake after all the yelling, and let out an amused laugh.

"Hi, I'm Anthony," Anthony introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Ethan's identical twin."

"Twins? You never told me you had a twin.." she trailed off, though shook Anthony's hand politely.

"Yeah, well, Anthony and I don't like to tell people.." Ethan trailed off. Standing together, they really looked different now that they were older. Ethan and Anthony were very separated people.

In their sleeping where you could tell the most. Ethan wore just a pair of boxers, while Anthony wore a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. They seemed much more appropriate to be around family.

"It's good to see you, though, Ethan." Anthony said and the two both cracked identical smiles.

"Good to see you, too, bro," Ethan laughed and they gave each other a hug. "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

Anthony laughed as well. "Just marry this girl, Ethan. If you do, it'll save us having to explain this at unholy hours of the morning again."


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the late update, guys. I spent yesterday with my family, and by the time we got home from the amusement park, I was so tired I just passed out. Plus, my sister and I got very bad sunburns since we're red-heads. **

* * *

"Let's look at this one!" Kristy smiled brightly and brought over a video tape that was unlabeled. Winry took it from her, trying to look at it closely.

"It doesn't have any names written on it.." Winry trailed off.

"All the more reason to watch it." Kristy said as she took the tape from her Mother and began to put it in the tape player.

"This won't be good," Ethan said. "Watch, it'll be a sex tape or something," he said as he was elbowed in the stomach by Alexis. "What?"

"Not in front of your sister." she said sternly, as if she were already a Mother or something.

"Come on, she's thirteen – years old, she already knows about the birds and the bees." Ethan told.

"Let's just watch the tape." Anthony said as he sat closer to Kristy than he did anyone else. Ethan had a girlfriend, Alexis, and Ed was with their Mom, Winry. Kristy and Anthony were the only ones without any sort of partner, so they chose to sit together.

"_I'm Anthony!" Ethan was on screen as he spoke this. There was a sigh from Winry behind the camera before she spoke._

"_No, you're Ethan. Anthony is Anthony." she informed any viewers. _

"_No! Not until you know for sure!" Ethan pouted before running off away from the camera. _

"You mix them up once when they're newborns, and you're labeled for life," Winry rolled her eyes. "_Ethan_." Ethan had to laugh at this.

"I'm pleading four – years old." Ethan claimed.

"That house looks a lot different than this one.." Alexis trailed off as she noticed.

"We used to live in Resembool when the twins were born. Actually, Winry and I were born in that house," Ed explained. "We moved to an apartment in Central before Kristy was born, and then we moved here when the twins were teenagers."

"You lived in the country?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, but we moved to the city because of some stupid theory Mom heard." Ethan smirked.

"It wasn't a stupid theory, Ethan," Winry frowned. "The education here is better than Resembool." Winry told.

"It still didn't stop us from taking a year off from school." Ethan said with a smirk.

"That's true.." Anthony trailed off.

"Yeah, we still had to force their butts back in school!" Edward laughed.

"Come on, don't talk about that in front of Alexis!" Ethan groaned.

"Can't we just watch the video rest of the video?" Anthony asked with a frown. He didn't like to talk too much about the past with others. Embarrassing secrets were in the past.

"Alright, alright, let's keep the video playing." Winry said, and Kristy pressed the button on the tape player.

_Anthony appeared on the camera. He happened to be looking through a book before he noticed he was being recorded. _

"_Mom, don't record me!" he exclaimed suddenly. He moved to run away from the recording device he despised before he suddenly ran smack into Edward. _

"_What's going on?" Ed asked before he saw Winry with the camera. "Oh, I get it. Little Anthony's camera shy! You've never been before." _

"_That's because I was always with Ethan." Anthony pouted. Winry 'awed' from behind the camera. _

"_Where's Ethan?" Ed asked, confused as to why they weren't together like always. _

"_I don't know." Anthony frowned. _

"_Alright, run along. I have some business to take care of with your Mother." Edward said before sending him off. _

"What was that business, anyway?" Anthony asked, never having been told.

"You know, I don't even remember." Ed shrugged.

"Neither do I." Winry frowned.

"_Come here, you." Edward smirked, taking the camera from her and placing it down. It just happened to be placed down in view of the two as they pressed their lips together. Winry worked on Edward's shirt and Ed worked on Winry's pants. _

"Enough of that!" Winry said with widened eyes as she turned off the television and took away the tape. "I'm going to burn this, now."

"Mom and Dad got busy!" Ethan laughed as the two embarrassed parents walked away from their children.


	10. Chapter 9

"So, today's your big day," Alexis said as she laid in Ethan's bed, snuggled up close with him. They were entwined with body parts. "What are you going to do for it?" she asked, meaning his birthday.

"Same thing I always do, I guess," Ethan said with a smirk as he ran his fingers through her short red hair. "My Uncle Al is coming from Resembool, and we'll probably all have a small party like every year."

"Don't tell me your Uncle is your Dad's twin brother." Alexis said jokingly. Ethan laughed along side her.

"No, they're just brothers. My Dad's older by a year," Ethan explained. "I'm surprised they didn't end up having another set of twins, since twins run in our family."

"That reminds me, you never did tell me who's older out of you and Anthony." Alexis said.

"Does it matter? We were both born on the same day," Ethan said. He had been asked that his entire life. Throughout all of school when they would be in the same classes, everyone would ask them who was older, and whoever was older was always treated as if they were years older than the other rather than minutes. "I'm older by two minutes." he admitted.

"Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me." Alexis laughed. Ethan's door was banged on by an unsuspecting visitor before being opened and revealing Edward.

"Lovers, out of bed! We've got pancakes and candles!" Ed smirked to the two before leaving them to dress. He proceeded to go do the same to Anthony.

"Is he always like this?" Alexis asked as she moved out of bed to get her day clothing on.

"Always," Ethan smirked the same smirk he had inherited from the oldest Elric. "He used to do it a lot when Anthony and I were kids. Every year Mom makes pancakes and she puts candles in Anthony's and mine."

"Doesn't the wax get in your pancakes?" Alexis pulled on her tank top and put on a pair of shorts.

"We've gotten used to Mom's waxy pancakes, and Dad's burnt eggs." Ethan laughed. They shared a kiss before they moved to leave.

"You know, you really look like your Father." Alexis commented.

"Really? I get it all the time from his friends and stuff, but usually my Mom's friends say I look more like her." Ethan told.

"Well, you look like both of them, but I think that you look more like your Dad than your Mom," Alexis explained. "Kristy looks more like your Mom."

"Except she's got the crazy curls that great granny Pinako had." Ethan laughed as he lead her to the kitchen.

"Who's Pinako?" Alexis asked as she allowed herself to be lead.

"You guys are talking about Granny?" Ed asked as he led Anthony by the hand to his seat at the table.

"Just commenting on Kristy's crazy curls." Ethan said as he ruffled his younger sister's messy curls. She grunted slightly, not being a morning person at all. Anthony was the only one to get that trait.

"Who's Pinako?" Alexis asked once again.

"She's my grandmother," Winry told as she flipped pancakes at the stove. "She raised me after my parents died, and she took care of Ed and his brother Al after their Mom died."

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Alexis trailed off.

"No, it's not a hard thing to talk about. It was a long time ago. Right, Ed?" Winry nudged him slightly.

"Yeah, we were just little kids. But, Granny, man, she was a firecracker like Win," Ed smirked and Winry smiled lovingly before they shared a kiss and Winry resumed her pancake flipping. "She gave me hell when she found out Winry was pregnant with Ethan and Anthony."

"And then she said that an Elric could only lead to trouble." Winry laughed.

"She was mean!" Ed frowned.

"She was protective, Ed," Winry smiled. "And she's coming with Al to see the boys and Kristy, so you better be prepared to show her all the condoms you own."

"She's still alive? I thought the way you guys were talking about her she had passed away." Alexis commented.

"I don't think she could die even if she wanted to," Winry laughed. "She's got too many people she wants to look after."

"She's just gonna hit me again." Ed groaned.

"Hush." Winry said as she hit Ed lightly on the head with a wooden spoon. She began to serve everyone pancakes and got the candles, placing them in Ethan's and Anthony's pancakes.

"Enjoy your Mother's waxy pancakes." Ed smirked.

"Edward, shut your mouth, or I'm gonna melt a candle on your head." Winry threatened.

"Yes, ma'am."


	11. Chapter 10

**Put another chapter on here today to make up for the days I've missed :) **

* * *

"Happy birthday to Ethan and Anthony! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang out in a happy sing song voice. Many people had come to celebrate the new Elric brothers birthday, and Ethan was prepared to introduce Alexis to everyone. Of course, they both had to suffer the embarrassment of blowing out the candles wearing pink fluffed tiaras on their heads as a tradition that had been started after Kristy had started it.

"General Mustang, this is my girlfriend, Alexis," Ethan introduced. "Alexis, this is my Dad's old superior officer, General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

"Nice to meet you." Alexis said with a smile. Roy ran his vision over her body before he smirked to Ethan.

"You picked a good one." he laughed.

"She's my girlfriend, and way too young for you, Mr. Oldey." Ethan smirked.

"Like Father, like son, I guess." Mustang sighed. Ethan and him talked for a bit before Ethan moved to introduce his girlfriend to Alphonse.

"Hey, Al, this is my girlfriend, Alexis." Ethan told.

"Hello, Alexis, I'm Alphonse, but you can call me Al." Alphonse greeted with a kind smile.

"Hi, Al.." Alexis trailed off with a smile. Ethan was told to come over by someone else, so he gave Alexis a quick kiss before running off to see what said person wanted.

"It must be a little uncomfortable to be around so many people you don't really know." Alphonse made conversation now that Ethan was gone.

"I was prepared to meet his family when he told me that he was going back home, I just never thought that his family would be so.." she trailed off, trying to think of the right word as to not offend Alphonse himself.

"Odd?" he suggested, and she gave a small nod. "I bet the twin thing took you by surprise, too. They don't really tell anyone."

"Why is that?" she asked, curious as to why she was never told anything about it before now.

"When they were younger, they would go to school and be known as 'the twins'. Even to Ed's friends, or Winry's friends, they were the Elric twins. My brother and I were always known as the 'Elric brothers', too, it's just easier to say. I guess they got sick of being known as a pair of twins, and wanted to be known as Ethan or Anthony. So they separated, went as far away as possible, and never told anyone about each other." Alphonse explained.

"That explains it.." Alexis trailed off. "If he had told me, I never would have thought of him and Anthony as 'the twins'. I don't think anyone from our school would."

"That's probably because you're so far away. Besides, if they had told anyone at school, the other would be known as 'Ethan's twin brother', or 'Anthony's twin brother'. I guess they didn't want to put each other through that." Al told.

"I could imagine that..whenever Anthony would see Ethan's friends, he would be known as 'Ethan's twin brother'.." Alexis trailed off. "I understand."

"I'm glad that you do," Alphonse smiled at her. "I'm not surprised that Ethan seems so taken with you. You're a nice girl. I'm glad he's found someone like you, and I hope you two stay together for a long time."

"Thank you, Alphonse." Alexis smiled.

"Al, please." he corrected her.

"Alright, thank you, Al." Alexis allowed herself to be corrected, though did feel a bit uncomfortable calling Alphonse by something as informal as the nickname 'Al'. "So, do you have a wife or a girlfriend?" she asked to continue on the conversation.

"I have a wife," Alphonse informed her. He took a picture out from his wallet to show a beautiful Xingese woman with long braids coming from the side of her head. She wore a small pink Xingese dress and wore what resembled a crown on her head. "Her name is Mei and she's a princess of Xing."

"You're married to a princess?" Alexis asked, feeling as though her eyes were about to pop out of her head. Al laughed and nodded. "So does that make you a prince?"

"Sort of, but there's so many princesses and princes, that it doesn't really rule us any authority. It's really the emperor of Xing that has all of the authority." Alphonse explained.

"Do you know the emperor?" Alexis asked. She seemed absolutely amazed that her boyfriend's Uncle was a prince.

"Are you kidding? He's Ed's best friend." Al laughed.

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yep!" Al laughed. "We knew each other when we were teenagers, and we've kept in contact since then. It's been a little easier for me since I lived in Xing for so long."

"You don't live there anymore?" Alexis asked.

"I moved to Resembool a little while ago, but Mei still has to go every once in a while to Xing to see how things are. She's the princess with the highest power, but she still has very little power." Al told.

"I see.." Alexis trailed off as she processed everything in her head.

"Are you trying to destroy her brain, Al?" Ed laughed as he walked near.

"Well, one thing lead to another, brother." Al laughed as well. The two talked a bit about what Alexis and Al had been talking about before Anthony popped over to steal Alexis away.

"Come on, let's go this way," Anthony said as he took her hand and slowly lead her through a crowd to the porch of the house. "I'm Anthony, by the way, not Ethan."

"Anthony, got it," Alexis smiled, glad that she knew which twin he was. "Oh, by the way, I wanted to tell you that I don't just think of you as Ethan's twin brother. I think of you as a whole other person."

"You'd be the first outside of my family." Anthony laughed.

"Really?" Alexis asked. She had assumed that at least a few of Ed and Winry's friends would have thought of them as individual people.

"Really," Anthony told. "I always thought that the perfect girl for either of us would be the girl that would see us as completely different people."

"Looks like I'm the perfect girl for Ethan, then." she said with a laugh.

"Looks like it," Anthony smirked before Ethan came and stole her away. "It looks like it.."


	12. Chapter 11

Winry worked on her automail every day. It was her passion, as well as her career, an occupation she had dreamed to work in since she was very young, and she was able to do so from the support of her friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric, as well as her automail engineering Grandmother, Pinako.

Even after Winry married Edward, and they grew to be adults, she still managed to work on her automail. It even became the source of their income after a while. Winry never thought of it as a burden, and was more than happy to work on it all hours of the day.

When her identical twin sons, Ethan and Anthony, were born, she did find it a bit more difficult, and found that she had to take breaks as she did her automail. She wasn't able to work on it as much, though she was still able to do so.

When her daughter was born, she was able to work on his much more than when the twins were born. Since there was only one of Kristy, Winry was able to work on her automail, take care of her daughter, and have her boys help watching her some of the time. Edward also did a lot to help with Kristy and the twins, which made it much easier on her.

No one had said anything about Winry's little passion, as it was so normal for them. So when Alexis walked to the basement to get Winry for the lunch Edward had prepared, she was shocked to find all the automail hanging from the walls around her.

"Whoa.." Alexis trailed off. Winry had heard her and looked up from her work bench, removing her goggles that she wore when she worked.

"Oh, Alexis, I didn't hear you at first," Winry said with a smile. "Impressed?"

"I didn't know you were an automail engineer.." she trailed off in shock.

"Yep. My work is mostly famous in Rush Valley, since I worked there when I was a teenager, but I get steady income working here too. Most people in Central have to travel to get a decent engineer." Winry explained.

"I've never heard of an Elric in the automail engineering field. When I was younger, my Dad had friends that were in the war and they had gotten automail, so I looked into it." Alexis told.

"Well, I don't go by Elric when I make my automail. I go by my maiden name, Rockbell." Winry admitted.

"_You're_ Winry Rockbell?!" Alexis asked, her eyes widened with shock. "You're in all the books that I've ever read about automail engineering!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's me," she laughed. "I was much more popular before I got married and had kids."

"You were only twenty when you married and had kids? Why? You could have gotten so much more automail done!" Alexis exclaimed with pure joy in meeting a woman she had always looked up to.

"Well, Ed proposed to me when we turned twenty, but went off to travel. So, we would have been married sooner than we did, but he traveled for a few months and then we got married." Winry told.

"So you would have gotten married sooner and stopped making as much automail sooner if your husband didn't go traveling?" Alexis asked.

"That's right," Winry nodded. "We probably would have gotten married even sooner if Ed just had the balls to come out and tell me that he liked me. As it is, I knew that I was in love with Ed when we were sixteen–years old."

"How old were you when you first met?" Alexis asked. She was now more interested with the two's love story.

"We grew up together, we were born together. Our Mother's were friends, and his Father was a drinking buddy of my grandmother. Shortly after I was born, he was born, and we've been friends ever since," Winry explained. "In fact, I was the one who designed his leg."

"He has automail?" Alexis asked. "I never noticed!"

"That's because Ed has a habit of keeping it hidden," Winry told. "He's never liked displaying it in public."

"How old were you when you designed it?" Alexis asked.

"I was ten when I designed it." she admitted.

"That means he was ten–years old when he got automail!" Alexis exclaimed in shock.

"Yep, he was ten–years old. It was a while after his Mom died, and he's had automail ever since." Winry said with a sigh.

"Can he ever not have automail after having it?" Alexis joked with a laugh. Winry didn't tell the girl about how Ed's arm was automail, though he had it restored, so just laughed along. Ed and Winry didn't even tell their own kids about that.

"True, true," Winry smiled. "Though, I'm glad that everything happened the way it did. I know that I wasn't able to do my automail as much, but I love Ethan, Anthony, and Kristy. They're my life."

"That's sweet," Alexis said with a smile. "I hope that Ethan and I can be as happy as you and Edward someday."

"I hope so too."


	13. Chapter 12

It was a year later, when Ethan and Anthony had come home from University once again that Anthony had brought someone home with him. Ethan had brought Alexis once again, and it was nice for everyone to see her again.

This time for the trip, Ethan and Alexis came earlier, and they wanted to go to the house with no clutter of family at the train station, so they told Winry and Ed that they would get a cab to take them home. Which they did, and Alexis ran to them excitedly, even though she was fourteen – years old, she was still excited to see one of her big brothers.

"Hey, Kristy!" Ethan smirked and took the blonde into a hug, lifting her, and spinning her around the room. She always loved that when she was younger, but now she was developing, and she gave a pout that she had obviously inherited from Winry from when she was younger. "Don't get like that." he said with a laugh as he put her down.

"Is Anthony with you?" Kristy asked. She hadn't seen her brothers together in a long time. Sure, she had talked to them on the phone, but nothing was the same as seeing them together.

"You know he's coming later, remember?" Ethan said as he stood straight. "He came home early last time, Alexis and I came early this time."

"Are we going to pick him up?" Kristy asked.

"He called a minute ago when you guys were coming in," Ed announced. "He said he's on the train now, he's going to take a cab home. Damn, you two think alike."

"Ed, stop," Winry frowned. She didn't like it when he cursed in front of Alexis or Kristy. "My baby boys are growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday you had your first steps."

"Their first steps where you bombarded them with a video camera and they ended up falling?" Ed laughed.

"Maybe if you encouraged them a little more, they wouldn't have fallen!" Winry frowned.

"Maybe if you didn't talk so loudly they wouldn't have been distracted by you!" Ed frowned as well.

"They always fight like this, right?" Alexis asked Ethan in a hushed tone.

"Yep, but don't worry. It's never real fighting, they're just too much alike to contain it." Ethan laughed. Winry and Ed continued to glare at each other before they shared a quick kiss and forgot all about the squabble.

"Mom, I want Anthony to come home now." Kristy whined as she sat in a chair at the dining table.

"I know you do, Kristy, but whining isn't going to make the train go faster." Winry said as she turned to the kitchen to continue doing the dishes, just as she was doing before Ethan and Alexis came.

"It's boring here." Kristy pouted as she laid her head on the table.

"Kristina Nina Elric, you have things in your room that most girls in Central don't have. You have a piano that you just _had_ to have last year, and the millions of board games you wanted three months ago? Untouched." Winry frowned.

"But those things are only fun if you have someone to do them with." Kristy said as she sat back up from the table.

"We'll play with you," Ethan said. "You wanna play, Alexis?"

"Of course, I'd love to play games with you, Kristy." Alexis smiled as she held out a hand for Kristy. At this, Kristy stood from the table and ran over to them, though didn't take Alexis' hand.

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kristy smiled and jumped slightly with anticipation. "Let's go!" she said, now taking the both of their hands and dragging them to her room.

"Now we've got them entertained," Ed smirked, walking over and kissing Winry's neck gently. "That just leaves us to be entertained." his hands slid underneath her shirt and started toying with her bra, trying to get it undone.

"If you want to keep entertained, then you should clean out the stove. It's been needing a good scrubbing for a while." Winry smirked.

"Come on, Win. It's been a month, and I'm pretty sure no sex is damaging to a man. It makes him go sterile or something." Ed groaned.

"Good, because we aren't having another baby," Winry laughed. "I'm getting these dishes done, and then if you're still in the mood, we can do it."

"I'm _always_ in the mood, Win," Ed smirked, kissing her cheeks. "I'll help you with the dishes." he said quickly, standing beside her to help her scrub and rinse.

"I know you're always in the mood," she said, though noticed how Ed was getting dishes done much faster than she ever did. "Maybe I should always bribe you with sex."

"Mom!" Anthony smiled as he walked in the door and saw his Mother. Edward and Winry had long since done the dishes and had their intimate moments.

"Anthony, my big boy!" Winry smiled, walking over to him and making sure to kiss his cheek.

"Mom, please," Anthony groaned. "This is my girlfriend, Ellie." he introduced. Ellie was a girl with brown hair that was held in a ponytail and blue – green eyes.

"Hello, Ellie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Winry, this is Ed." Winry gestured to Edward.

"Where's Kristy?" Anthony asked, noticing that she wasn't around.

"She's in her room with Ethan and Alexis. I'll go get them for you so you can say hi." Winry said, turning to get the three.

"No, I'll do it myself. You can stay here, Ellie, I'll be right back." Anthony said, giving Winry a hug before going to get his siblings and Alexis.

"Anthony!" a sudden shout from Kristy as she wrapped her arms around one of her brother's.

"Hey, Kristy!" Anthony smiled as he hugged her. "Ethan, Alexis, it's been too long."

"Yo, little brother!" Ethan smirked and pulled Anthony away from Kristy to pull him in a headlock. Anthony put up no fight since he knew Ethan would never hurt him.

"It's good to see you, Ethan," Anthony laughed. "I've brought someone with me this time."

"Little Anthony finally brought a girly friend home?" Ethan asked. "I've gotta see this." the four of them walked back out to see Ellie.

"Ellie, this is my little sister, Kristy," Anthony gestured to Kristy. "My brother, Ethan, and his girlfriend, Alexis" he gestured to the other two as well.

"Anthony, are you a twin?" Ellie asked as she watched the two stand together with amazement.

"He sure is!" Ethan smirked, taking Anthony in a headlock once more. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Unfortunately, if you get pregnant with Anthony's baby, chances are you'll have twins, and from the way Winry screamed when she had our kids, it's pretty painful." Ed told.


	14. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**There will be no chapter today on the account that I had a doctors appointment today. I will be going to the orthopedic fairly soon. I will always post something to alert when there will be no chapter. **


	15. Chapter 13

**Short, but it's a post. **

* * *

"Mom, Dad, Alexis and I have something to tell you.." Ethan said as he sat down with his parents one day. Ethan and Alexis had linked their hands together and stared at each other for a long moment, as if collaborating on what to say.

"Out with it, Ethan," Winry said with a sigh. "Whatever it is, we won't judge you in any way."

"Alexis is pregnant." Ethan said quickly before feeling a massive load off of his chest. It didn't stop him from feeling a warm nervous feeling throughout his body, though.

"With a baby?" Ed asked, blinking.

"No, Ed, with a sack of potatoes," Winry said sarcastically, staring at her husband. "I can't believe you got her pregnant! Haven't you even thought of using contraceptives? You're too young, you're both still in school!"

"Winry, come on, go easy on them, we were younger than them when we had the boys." Ed reasoned with his wife, trying to calm her.

"I had a steady job at the time, Ethan doesn't have a dime to his name," Winry frowned. "What do you have planned?"

"Well, we were going to get married and keep going to school until we're finished with this term. Afterward, we would transfer schools to somewhere around here and we could live with you while we have the baby?" Ethan explained, though it ended up sounding more like a question than anything else.

"Well, I can't very well throw you out on the street. Very well, you will stay here after this term is finished and then we will see what we can do. Of course, we need to get Alexis a doctor, and a doctor that's able to be in Creta _and_ here," Winry explained. "What do you plan to do about that?"

"I figured Great Granny Pinako could just take care of it like she did with you, Dad, and all of us." Ethan shrugged.

"Ethan, Granny is not as young as she used to be, she wasn't even all that young when you and your siblings were born. I don't know if she could make it to deliver another baby." Winry sighed.

"Well, Win, _you _could always deliver the baby." Ed suggested.

"Edward, I couldn't possibly deliver a baby," Winry told. "I'm not a doctor."

"Come on, you delivered that one baby when we were sixteen–years old! The doctor said you did very well, and we could always have Granny come just in case something goes wrong." Ed told.

"You delivered a baby, Mom?" Ethan asked, genuinely curious about this.

"Yes, when I was a little older than your sister, I delivered someone's baby, but it was very amateur, and someone who isn't a doctor shouldn't deliver a baby." Winry explained.

"But Granny delivered us and she isn't a doctor." Ethan argued.

"Granny is a doctor, Ethan," Ed laughed. "How do you think she was able to help me out when I lost my leg?"

"Well, I guess that's true.." Ethan trailed.

"And she delivered six babies." Winry added.

"So, she is a doctor?" Ethan asked. "And you'll deliver the baby?"

"Well.." Winry trailed, looking to Edward who nodded. She then turned her gaze to Alexis, who gave her the nod of approval as well. "As long as I can get Granny to come and supervise, then I will."

"Awesome!"

* * *

**I will be going to an Orthopedic surgeon on Tuesday, so there will be no chapter that day. I will post a chapter that explains this on that day. **


	16. Chapter 14

**Much longer than yesterday's post, that's for sure. **

* * *

Alexis was six months full with her and Ethan's child when she got her baby shower. She had wanted to wait until she knew the gender, and it turned out they were having a little girl! Ethan and Alexis were very happy, and they planned for her name to be Elise.

Winry had planned the baby shower to be over at her house. That was where Alexis and Ethan had been living since they had stopped going to school when Alexis was four months pregnant. She had just started showing at four months, and she felt too groggy and sick to be going to school, anyway. She had completely dropped out until she had the baby.

"I'm just saying, I think that she's got another baby hidden behind Elise! Seriously! They could name her...Elena, so it'll be Elise and Elena? Cute, right?" Ed smirked as he worked on the decorations with Ethan and Anthony. They were the men of the house, and had to do the hard labor like the men.

"Ed, come on, she's not having two. She doesn't look nearly as big as I did when I was that far along with Ethan and Anthony." Winry said, though did give a laugh at the thought and continued with moving furniture in the living room so there would be more room for the guests.

"It's just weird that she's not having twins. All Elric men have twins," Ed commented. He then nudged Anthony a bit. "That means you're the one who's bound to have twins." Anthony did laugh at this, though didn't comment. For all he knew, he very well could be.

"Alphonse didn't have twins." Winry argued.

"Alphonse didn't have _kids_," Ed retorted. "Which I'm confused about, because we all know they're having kinky Xingese sex with dances and meditation and stuff like that."

"Shut up, Edward." Winry frowned. Everyone then began to laugh. Alexis found her way out of bed, wearing a tank top to cover her engorged stomach–though it did lift a bit on the bottom and showed some of her stomach – and a small pair of sleeping shorts that were lowered a bit to fit underneath her stomach. **(That is the outfit my Aunt currently wears for pajamas, and she is two months away from giving birth.)**

"Morning, Alexis." Winry smiled at the red head. Everyone else smiled over at her as well, but Ethan walked over to her and they shared a quick, but passionate, kiss of young love. He placed a hand on her stomach and kissed it as well.

"Morning, Alexis," he said. "Morning, Elise." he smiled, keeping his hand in place, even as he stood straight.

"You're certainly enjoying that stomach, Ethan," Edward smirked. "Enjoy the sex drive while you can, you're not getting any for a while after that kid's born."

"Shut up, Edward," Winry hit him lightly on the arm. "You were just like that when I was pregnant with all of our kids. Maybe a little more tired when I was pregnant with Kristy, but you were still excited, and always rubbing my stomach."

"Yeah, Dad, we remember when Mom was pregnant with Kristy." Anthony commented.

"Yeah, and I remember when you named her, so shut up." Ed laughed.

"Anthony named Kristy?" Alexis asked, not ever hearing of such a story. She had always assumed that parents always picked their kid's names, and any input their children gave was tossed away easily.

"Well, actually it was both of the boys," Winry told. "After Kristy was born, Ed and I couldn't figure out a name, so we fought. They went through baby books and random names and found Kristina, which we decided we would call her Kristy."

"It's not really that odd, I named Al." Ed admitted.

"Not true!" Winry argued.

"Totally true! My Mom told me after I was born!" Ed retorted.

"You just wanted your punch and ended up saying something that sounded similar to Alphonse." Winry laughed. Ed took her in his arms quickly and they play fought for a moment before sharing a brief, but passionate, kiss. A kiss that told they had memories, and were continuing to make memories every day, before separating.

Alexis laughed and she leaned against Ethan slightly. She wouldn't dare lean her full weight against him, since she had gained thirty pounds since she had been pregnant. Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach. She winced and moved a hand to feel on her abdomen.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked, looking at her worriedly. At this worried tone in his voice, everyone directed their attention to her. They were all worried about their two newest additions to the family–as Ethan and Alexis had gotten married shortly after telling Edward and Winry about being pregnant.

"I'm fine, I think." Alexis told. She rubbed on her stomach for a moment longer before telling everyone she was probably just straining herself or something and returning to her bedroom to rest until the baby shower. Winry advised this was probably best, as Edward had been born when Trisha was only six months pregnant, and she didn't want it to end up being genetic.

Kristy and Winry continued to set up the easier decorations, and the men did the manual labor. After a while of waiting, the time had finally came, and all the guests arrived. Ethan went to his and Alexis' room to let her know, and he found her laying quietly, though her breathing was ragged.

"Mom!" Ethan called out when he did notice that the bedsheets were stained red. He didn't know what was happening, but all he knew was he wanted his baby and his wife to be safe.

_Please let them be alright, please let them be alright._

"I'm here!" Winry exclaimed in a worried tone. She hadn't heard Ethan call her the way he did since he was a little kid and had found Kristy on the ground, her head bleeding badly from running straight into a sharp corner. When she noticed what was going on, she asked Ethan to tell Ed that she needed to deliver the baby quickly with an emergency cesarean procedure and that he needed to call a hospital.

Alexis was out of it most of the time, and Winry had asked everyone around to help in any way they could. Luckily, everyone had given birth to at least one child, and could lead Winry through the surgery.

A baby girl was born at three in the afternoon, brought into the world without a single breath, and the room was silent, anxiously waiting to hear her cry.

At three – fifteen it was confirmed that Elise Wendy Elric had not made it through the birth.

Alexis, however, was just fine. She was cleaned up, though unable to do anything for a while. She was far too weak from the birth, and the strain on her body was great.

Ethan didn't know what to do. They had called the hospital when they first discovered Alexis and her situation, and an ambulance came and took care of the baby. They didn't want to do anything with the baby until Alexis had seen it, so for the time being, Elise was wrapped in a blanket and placed in the bassinet that had been dragged out of the storage for Elise. It was Kristy's baby bassinet.

"Ethan?" Alexis asked in a hoarse voice when she finally rose from her slumber. When she couldn't feel the squirmy person that had been occupying her uterus for the past six months, she was worried. She jumped up from the bed, though found that it hurt to even move, and laid back down with a thumb.

"You had an emergency surgery.." Ethan trailed off. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, not facing her. He didn't know if he could even tell her that the baby had died.

"Is Elise alright? Where is she? Can I see her?" Alexis asked. She craved to see her baby girl that she had been waiting to see since she had her first sonogram.

"I'll get her.." Ethan sighed. He stood from the bed and retrieved the pale wrapped up bundle of baby girl that should have been known as Elise. He brought her over to where Alexis laid and gently placed the bundle in her arms.

"Elise, you don't know how long I've been waiting to see you," Alexis smiled. Though, she hadn't connected that her baby was pale and wasn't moving. Then, as if a light bulb went off in her head, she did. "What's wrong with her? Why isn't she moving? She's pale.."

"She was born so early..the doctor came and said that she had drowned in blood, that her lungs were full of it. He said that the sack that protects the baby broke, and that was probably the pain you were feeling earlier this morning.." Ethan explained. "She drowned, Alexis.."

"Drowned..?" Alexis asked with wide eyes. She looked at her baby. Elise looked so peaceful. "But..she's my baby..I didn't even get to meet her and she's already gone!" she exclaimed. Her voice broke, and as Ethan took the bundle out of her arms, Alexis broke down. She had lost the child she had grown to love.

Nothing improved throughout the time that she was recovering. Eventually, the pain in her stomach had calmed down and been bearable, though the pain in her heart would never heal. She refused to talk to anyone, and it took all convincing for Winry to get her to eat.

Ethan and Anthony started college again in the fall. While Anthony went to Xing, Ethan went to a college close by in Central. Winry was trying her best to take care of Alexis in her time of mourning, and Ed would take Kristy to school.

"Alexis.." Winry trailed off as she collected Alexis' dishes one day. "I want you to know, it's okay to talk to me. I know you need to talk to someone."

"I.." Alexis spoke her first word to anyone since she had learned of the baby's death and secluded herself from anyone. "I don't know why..why she had to go..why my baby had to die.."

"Sometimes complications happen, Alexis," Winry said as she placed a hand gently on the red head's shoulder. "I know exactly what you're going through."

"You..do...?" Alexis asked. She had never heard of Edward and Winry having a miscarriage.

"When Kristy was a year old, I had the feeling of wanting another baby. I couldn't stop feeling that way, and Edward decided he wanted another baby too. We tried to have a baby, but we ended up not being able to. When I finally did conceive, I miscarried when I was three months pregnant." Winry explained.

"Ethan never told me.." Alexis trailed off.

"He never knew," Winry said. "I'd like to keep it that way. None of my children ever knew. Only Edward and I were the one's who knew, and we kept quiet."

"Were you sad?"

"Of course I was. I was devastated. But I couldn't let anyone else see that. Then people would think something was wrong," Winry sighed. "I went to the doctor and found out that after Kristy, I just couldn't have any more children."

"Do you think I'll be able to have more kids?" Alexis asked.

"Of course. You're young. You'll be able to have plenty more children." Winry said as she gave Alexis a quick hug, collected the dishes, and moved to leave.

"Thank you.."


	17. Another Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**I am not posting a chapter today. I have a youtube channel, and I'm trying to record my game play every day. **


	18. Chapter 15

**Okay, guys, I _just_ noticed as I typed the first sentence that Alexis and Ethan's miscarried daughter, Elise, has a name very similar to Anthony's girlfriend, Ellie. Anyway, please read, and make sure to leave a review at the end.**

* * *

"I want to get pregnant." Ellie said to Anthony the year after Alexis' miscarriage. She had wanted a child her whole life, and she figured now was the perfect time.

"Now?" Anthony asked. "We're not even married."

"We don't have to be married. I want a baby, Anthony," she reasoned. "Don't you want to give me a baby? You'll have a baby, too."

"I guess we could have a baby.." Anthony trailed off. "If you really want one."

"I do."

It was the week after that when Anthony and Ellie announced they were pregnant. When they went to the doctor, they were told Ellie best get an abortion. It was far too dangerous for her to proceed with this pregnancy.

"I want to have this baby. I need to at least give it a chance." she had told, and even though Anthony was worried, he respected her wishes.

For the next nine months, they waited, and waited. Anthony had planned to take him and Ellie to move on their own once the child was born, though for now, she needed the family by her side.

They had decided that neither of them wanted to get married. Though, Alexis had prepared a will for if she didn't make it through the birth, and directed everything that she had to Anthony for him to do what he willed with.

Ellie went into labor during the night. She had woken abruptly to sharp pains in her abdomen, and she realized what was happening. She woke Anthony at once, and they slipped out to the hospital quietly, without waking anyone.

Zachary was born at four in the morning. Ellie had passed on almost instantly. The birth was a strain on her body. Zachary didn't live through the hour. Anthony called home to inform everyone on the events that had conspired. He said he needed some time alone in the hospital, and everyone respected his wishes except for Ethan.

Ethan was with him in fifteen minutes, and while Anthony didn't say anything, he appreciated Ethan for being there. The two went through their happiest and toughest times together, and they each had lost a child.

They would each make it through.

* * *

**This was very short, and I suspect this will be ending very soon. **


	19. Chapter 16

Ethan Elric, the 'oldest' son of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell finally finished school a year before his wife did. Together, they moved to Creta to help the others who were poor, and would occasionally go to Ishval to help there as well. Together, they had a son named Vincent with red hair and golden eyes, and a daughter named Elizabeth with blonde hair and golden eyes.

Anthony Elric, the 'youngest' son of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell finished school as well. He finished at the same time as his brother, and moved to Resembool to be with Alphonse Elric. He never remarried, though he did adopt a little Ishvalan girl, whom he named Ellie. He became the known doctor in Resembool, and did his best to help the people there.

Kristina Elric, the only daughter of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell became an automail engineer. With her Mother as a teacher, she became well known and opened her own shop in Creta, where she could be near Ethan. Occasionally she would go with Ethan to Ishval to help those in need, though she stopped moving around too much when she married her husband, Robert Mustang, son of Roy Mustang. Together they had a pair of twins, a son and a daughter whom they named James and Jessica Mustang.

Edward Elric went into teaching. Without toddlers to run after all the time–besides the occasional visit from Kristy–Ed decided he needed something to keep him busy. He became a professor at a local school for children who wanted to grow to be alchemists. With his previous title, he was able to be a professor without any degrees.

Winry helped Kristy open up her automail shop, and directed some of her customers who she hadn't fitted with automail yet to Kristy. She wanted her daughter to have plenty of customers, and made sure to spread the word to the people that she worked on, just in case she could not work any longer.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter, and then this should be finished. I'm sorry it was really short, and the last chapter was sucky, but the next chapter will be better. I hope. **


	20. Chapter 17

Kristina had grown to be a blossoming young woman. She kept her curly blonde strands long down her back, and she always wore loose fitting clothing. When you were an engineer _and_ a Mother, you never really cared what you wore as long as it was comfortable.

Kristina never went by Kristy anymore. Whenever she saw her older twin brothers, Ethan and Anthony, they always called her Kristy, and sometimes when her husband was being playful he called her Kristy, though she hardly ever went by Kristy.

Kristina had married her husband, Robert, who had blonde hair and brown eyes. With the two of their eyes, the younger of their twins, James, managed to have brown eyes, and the older of their twins, Jessica, managed to have blue eyes.

Kristina walked into the home she had moved into when her brothers were teenagers. She hadn't been there in such a long time. She visited occasionally, though that was about it.

Winry had grown very ill. That was the reasoning of everyone coming to visit. All Winry wanted was to see her family one more time before she passed on, and she told everyone she knew it would be soon.

"_I can feel it creeping up on me," she told Edward softly. "It'll be soon, I know it. I grow more tired each day, and I know that there will finally be the time that I'll go to sleep forever."_

Edward was distraught. He had lost so much of his family. His Mother, his Father, Granny had passed away the previous year, and she was just as good as family. His first few grandchildren had passed away, and even his daughter–in–law had passed on.

Ed loved Winry more than anything, they were soul mates–if he believed in that type of stuff-;and he didn't want to lose her. She was his everything. Unfortunately, it seemed as though she was to die first. According to her, anyway. Edward still had hope that she would recover from this strange illness.

Ethan of course came as well. He brought Alexis and their daughter, Elizabeth, who would be playing with Kristina's toddlers. Elizabeth–or Lizzy as she went by–was always so good with occupying the children. Even if she wanted to think of herself as an adult, she was better left around the children.

When Anthony came, he brought his adopted daughter, Ellie. Everyone loved Ellie as if she were a part of the family. Because of her being adopted, and her Ishvalan heritage, she looked nothing like Alphonse. Her skin was dark and her hair, light. Her eyes were the crimson color of blood.

"I'm glad you kids are here," Winry said with a smile. She didn't leave her bed, though she did say hi to the grandchildren. Even if it was brief because of their age, he did say hello to them before allowing them to go play in the play room they had set up in the basement when Winry was no longer able to work on her automail. "I didn't want to die without saying goodbye to each of you."

"Mom, you're not going to die," Anthony said as he sat on a chair next to the bed. He held her hand and realized there was a bulge in his throat that would not decrease. He could feel the stinging of his eyes, though as a male he pushed it back away from sight. "You'll beat this."

"No, Anthony, I won't," Winry said, continuing to smile all the while. "I've accepted this. I've put a little money for each of you to have. Most of it is with your Father." she explained.

Everyone looked around at each other, not quite knowing what to say. They couldn't deny it, their Mother was getting weaker and weaker by the day. She had given birth to three children, and had gone through a fairly stressful life. She needed a rest.

"If there's anything you want of mine, feel free to help yourselves. Edward and I have already talked about it," she continued further. "I love you, kids."

"We love you too, Mom." they all said simultaneously.

Winry died that night. Kristina cried, and was comforted by Robert, and all of the men. Even though Edward, Ethan, and Anthony didn't cry in front of the others, they definitely did cry. Elizabeth was comforted by Anthony when she cried about it. Fortunately, Kristina's twins didn't understand what was going on. Unfortunately, that meant they would never remember their grandmother.

The most amazing woman in the world.

_It really did all start with a video camera._

* * *

**It's over. Please leave me a review. **


End file.
